WEJ: World Economic Journal
Summary World Economic Journal Posts 10/10/2018 The Yuri D. clan makes it's emergence, no further details are known about the clan or its members. The Wars in Wano spark small provenienceS scattered across the world in several islands and lands to rise in rebellion against each other and opposing clans and nations. The effects of this have spread to Dawn Island where a small tribal clan in the desert outskirts makes their move against the Goa Kingdom and its related allies. Claiming prejudice and harboring resentment for the Wano countries missing involvement at the Reverie's and the Kozuki Clan and other clans being murdered and removed from power, they fight ruthlessly against The Marines stationed their and any outsider to their village. The World Governments Statement goes as followed; "The constant threat that the enemies of the government from the clans originating in the Wano area is growing and spreading more rapidly than before. Any information regarding any member or even item originating from the Wano area is to be sent to the authorities immediately. All persons from the Wano area are to be considered armed and dangerous and a public threat to society. No images or information can be given at this time. All Wano practices, beliefs, or items are considered Taboo as of now and any practitioner or persons in possession of items originating from Wano will be caught and convicted with capital treason and sentenced to execution." The Goa Kingdom will host join patrols through Dawn Island and it's surrounding islands. Do not be alarmed if you see armed military personnel. Additionally, any confrontation with these forces will indicate you as an enemy of the government and to be considered affiliated with the nations of Wano. 10/17/2018 The suspects at hand for causing this spark, know known as the Wano Crisis, is none other than the Shadow Snake Pirates and various other pirate gangs. These people are wanted for sparking several wars and civil wars and inducing the world in chaos. They and other individuals brutally murdered anyone who stood in there way. Their reason for these unspeakable acts is, "To bring about the new world". Currently, 29 Wars and over 2.3 Million deaths have been reported as a direct result of these people's actions. If you know ANYTHING related to these individuals, contact the world government and the marines immediately. High bounties have been placed on their leader, Roronoa Jack Jitetsu and and other individuals related to the Shadow Snake Pirates. They should not be recognized as a Yonko's however. If you happen to capture them alive, you will receive their bounties in whole. If you kill them and bring their bodies, you will receive half their bounty. This is an official statement from The World Government More news and updates on The Wano Crisis will come soon. 10/21/2018 The Yuri D. Family and Gorosei Yuri D. Viola WITHDRAWS from Celestial Status, and her status as a Gorosei. They are now seen as regular humans and give up their position as World Nobles and with it, the luxuries and advantages they would have had. Currently the only acting Gorosei is Germaine. Should any of the former celestials commit serious crimes, they will be treated as regular humans and sentenced to execution. 10/22/2018 Germaine Leaves his position as well, leaving the top leadership of the World Government vacant and in shambles. 10/26/2018 The situation escalates as the infamous Shadow Snake Pirates officially wage war against the Valkyrian Pirates. In other news, rich treasures are said to lay on the west coast of Dawn Island, among them the famous Tamatebako lies among them. The finder of this treasure is said to instantly receive 1,000 Robux and the treasure to do with as they please The marines without leadership struggle to contain the situation The Wano Crisis, sparked by The Shadow Snake Pirates. With each passing day, more lives continue to be lost. As such the marines are opening up leadership positions to those worthy enough to take. If you believe you are able to take on this task, contact @「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 Bounty Poster updates along with other information will be posted tomorrow. 10/29/2018 The World Government and Marines quickly bounce back and attempt to re-establish order in both the war front and control over the seas by electing an admiral, "Pirate's Plauge Bono" (๖̶̶̶ζ͜͡Evil Solemns). Additionally, several lieutenants have popped up looking to start up their commands and career in the marines. This active effort has helped contain The Wano Crisis, and de-escalating some of the wars and battles being raged. They are "not out of the woods" yet as many still wage on and the suspects still at large. The Valkyrian Pirates are attempting to bulk of their forces after the newly brewed war against The Shadow Snake Pirates. Both crews have yet to meet and The World Government is monitoring the situation. They say if you happen to spot members of these crews, bring them to the Marines for a sweet reward. The Goa Kingdom and the Ru Family finally make their ceremonious bindings as Kira (Ru Kira) becomes the 1st Goa Kingdom King. The Ru Family has been recognized as Celestial Dragons and given divine rule over the world. The Goa Kingdom will also soon be getting it's military in order as well as it's political system, so if you are interested you should talk to Kira (Ru Kira) Reports of mysterious transports have been popping up all over Dawn Island and the surrounding waters, if you happen to find a crate, bring it to your local pawn shop for a nice reward. Foosha Village is re-introducing their world renowned Bazaar's, a giant market event bringing sellers and rare items and foods from across the world. The bazaar opens at 10:00 am and closes at 7:00 pm and will be held usually every Saturday on Foosha Village's Bazaar Grounds. Don't miss this chance to grab rare items! 10/31/2018 The Donquixote family (led by Distructor73) quickly rises up the ranks and becomes the largest known family as of current 11/07/2018 Some of you may be curious to why we have not been able to post our daily posts. The reason for this being, on November 3rd at approximately 3:00 AM GLT, The World Economic Journal's Head Quarters and Publishing Facility were attacked. There were casualties, but the biggest loss was the irreparable damaged caused to the two sites. Many expensive resources were list and stolen. The suspects were none other than Yuri D. Viola Mochi's Egirl and the Valkryian Pirates. A temporary bounty will be placed on local bounty boards world wide, as we still lack the means to fulfil our usual aerial posters.The bounty for this pirate can be viewed in #��bounty-posters-wej, Additionally, a new CEO is needed. 11/15/2018 After the events of the WEJ's attacks, led by the then gorosei-turned-pirate Viola Mochi's Egirl, World Government Officials apprehended her and her crew on a nearby island. They ended up coming to negotiation talks, in which the topic of the former gorosei be reinstated to her position, in exchange of the life of one of her children.Ironically enough, one of her children was already planning to kill her. That child was known as Water (manhib) . The choice was easy. The following day Viola shot her own child and delivered the body to TWG and she was transported to Marie Jois along with the rest of her family for the induction ceremony. She now is a Gorosei again. However, as for Germaine (SantaMaine), he has not formally been inducted back into the position of Gorosei. The choice remains unclear. Viola (Mochi's Egirl) announced instead that positions for Gorosei are open, leaving skepticism and uncertaintiy about the position of the former 2nd gorosei, Germaine SantaMaine. This marks the end of the Valkryrian Pirates, for now. However with every positive, there is a negative. 2 Formidable crews come bursting onto the scene with large amounts of men under their control, these two crews are none other than The Lunar Pirates Members, Led The Heavenly Yaksha Crew [300+ Members, Led by Distructor73. This only fuels the fire on what experts predict to soon be a "Furious Pirate Power Struggle" The Shadow Snake Pirates, responsible for The Wano Crisis, have been spotted on Dawn Island in the East Blue. Their motive is unknown, however TWG is already making preparations to capture them. Additionally, the WEJ has made full prepares and will re-continue it's daily posts. 11/17/2018 The plot thickens as more crews emerge onto the growing scene, the newest being The Red Sails Members, Led by CptRyan24 Marine intervention has been hinted at by the The World Government to try and stop or slow down the scale of the growing issue, Massive pirate crews popping out of thin air, all centered near Dawn Island. The Furious Pirate Power Strugle is slowly but surely becoming a reality, and the Goa Kingdom and it's inhabitants are in danger. The current rulership of The Goa Kingdom and over Dawn Island is The Ru Family, Headed by Ru Kira. Shockingly, no Military System is in place yet, leaving The Goa Kingdom, Grey Terminal, and Foosha Village as free real estate for Pirates and Bandits. This power struggle will most likely end up happening there. Ranking the crews from Strongest to weakest, we have currently:1. The Lunar Pirates This group seemingly appearing from thin air has taken the seas by storm from its sheer amount of members. They have yet to make a move but yet are already feared by many. 2. The Heavenly Yaksha Crew Members, Led by Distructor73 The most prominently seen crew out of all of the crews, with rapidly growing numbers and a strong family at it's head. 3. The Red Sails Members, Led by CptRyan24 The newest addition to the chaotic puzzle that is this growing pirate era, Boasting a wide member count and a new leader to take the helm. 4. The Shadow Snake Pirates Member Count (>20), Led by「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 These dangerous rookies while small in number have already proven their strength and power to overcome and outwit not just the entire Government, but the Country of Wano as well. While causing a global catastrophe and nearly getting out unscathed, these rookies have proven their enormous skill and power and should be seen as a major threat nonetheless. 11/18/2018 Distructor73, leader of the Heavenly Yaksha Crew became the first Warlord, making his crew the first Warlord crew! The status and protection of the Heavenly Yaksha crew has grow 12/02/2018 CHARACTER INTRODUCTION:「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 There lives a tale about the birth of a child. The tale says that the sky was rainy and gloomy, yet the thunder whispered and the lightning shrieked back in fear. The clouds dissipated, and the wind ran across the sky furiously. The plants stopped drinking, and the trees knocked themselves over. The animals of the land all ran to the sea, as they feared death more than the child's coming. The shogun upon hearing this, gathered their armies to kill the newborn child. However every blade brought near the child crumbled to pieces, and the men collapsed onto the wet ground. The strongest took the child, and tossed it into the sea in hopes that it's death would bring peace, but miraculously the water split upwards and consumed the child. The weather returned to normal. The men rose again, and the animals that survived returned to their destroyed homes. However, the sea spit the child back onto the land as even it could not withstand the child's willpower. This child, was marked as a cursed being, and hated everywhere it went. The child read stories and tales about samurai warriors, and of free pirates who lived their lives free. This child became fascinated by blades, and practiced for years without sleep. Eventually, the child sought after the most prized blades, longing to become a furious and highly praised warrior. At the age of 14, he cut down a legendary samurai with his own sword and stole the legendary grade blade, The Shodai Kitetsu. The blade was cursed, much like the child, and the two shared each other's bloodthirst. One day, the child vanished. To the people of the country, it was a miracle. That their ancestors had finally forgiven them. And so they celebrated. The child, now a man, was finally seen again but on an execution platform. The World Government sentenced the man to death after assassinating several World Nobles. However, as the executioners swung, the blades folded in on themselves, and the entirety of everyone watching him, present, or on camera all fell unconscious. The man grabbed his sword, and walked away unscathed. And no one dared to stop him. This man, is named Roronoa Jack Jitetsu. A member of the long lost and forgotten Roronoa Clan. He is the legendary slayer of men, striking enemies down with a burning blade. A true samurai, a fierce pirate, a shadowed man. Let the records show that this man is one to be feared 12/12/2018 Amidst the growing scene of chaos comes new pirate groups looking to make a name for themselves. The most notable being Daichi the Ruthless Kozuki_Daichi , also the self proclaimed "Celestial Slayer" who has been making alarming threats against Celestial Dragons, The Marines, and The World Government as a whole. Until recently, those threats were seemed to be empty, until he and his crew started to ally with other crews and in attempt to form a formidable alliance. Daichi's "Demon Pirates" and The Void Pirates led by G_erald, Combaaay, Cornchipu have proven a dangerous threat to the Government and they may very well take action. Daichi has also made several threats against pirate crews, the most notable being against Ryan CptRyan24 , leader of The Red Sail Pirates. A written manifesto made by Daichi was also made, and can be read here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p02hy8ewKeI6bNOtR1O6VUHbaFkjbNx4lD8vm9K7aXk/edit?usp=sharing Problems concerning pirates have been seen across the seas, and divisions in ideals from Pirates and several Marines and Government Members only makes the tension tighter, notable clashes being between Jack 「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 and Jay JayD_Snake , Viola and Haze (To be addressed later) Haze and Aqua (To be addressed later) and Daichi and Ryan. Pirates have been seen swarming into the East Blue, causing chaos. They all make their run to Dawn Island where The Great Power Struggle and the coming of a New World Era has been stated to occur. WEJ News Reporters have also seen some familiar faces, people like Breezy BreezyShadowWolf, Jerry L. Baker (The Eng.) soreyx, Kar_mah. 1/2 Foosha Village's "Grand Bazaar" is scheduled to make a grand return, surpassing the best of the best in terms of marketplaces! There has been talks of rare and legendary items popping up there, and very rare traveling merchants with a wide array of hard-to-find items. You'll want to be there! Official times of opening will come in the near future. "The Nomadic Threat" is another issue The World Government has asked us to speak of. An enormously large hostile nomadic clan has been seen moving towards the waters of the East Blue. There is no reasoning why yet, and experts have yet to put a finger on it. However, they are known for blitzing and ruthlessly invading islands. Extreme caution is to be used if this clan is seen. Several Rare Treasures have been spotted inside of the East Blue. These treasures, highly coveted by even the most notable pirates, are said to yield extremely high rewards. Some have even been said to contain 100,000 Robux Lastly, Jack Shadowed "Burning Sword" Snake | Owner has turned himself in to The World Government, his bounty will be reset when he is executed. 2/2 12/13/2018 The Wano Crisis is suddenly averted after the infamous Roronoa Jack Jitetsu Snake turns himself in for completely unknown reasons. Once a man stated to be "The greatest threat on the seas", is now awaiting his death. Writers were given exclusive access to the 5th floor ask to him a few questions, this is what he had to say. "Dreams, Aspirations, Adventure....These things can't come about if you are to weak to overcome your trials.... FOR THE SAKE OF THE JOURNEY, I MUST GET STRONGER!" Obviously, after hearing that he was moved to the 6th floor. He's been under increased security ever since. More shocking events unfold Daichi the Ruthless and Ryan the Blood King CptRyan24 finally met face to face on the waters. However, what they did shocked everyone. Instead of engaging in a bloody brawl that would have shook the very seas itself, they shared a cup of sake and became allies. Some of our nearby reporters literally went unconscious out of shock and fell into the water. What once was a heated blood driven feud is now a threatening alliance. Experts are calling it, The Great Alliance, reluctantly, The World Government will be giving bounties to these men for their repeated moves on the seas. The tide is growing. The Great Alliance has already singled out it's first enemy, that being Donquixote Jude Distructor and his crew, The Heavenly Yaksha Crew. The Great Alliance claims it will "whoop his ass across the seas", a threat that should at this point be taken very seriously. Experts took the time to meticulously break down this so called Great Pirate Alliance, the captains are: Daichi The Ruthless Captain Blood King Ryan and Cornchipu In total, their crews add up to an estimated 700 Members+ 1/2 A popular infamous seller named Ipponmatsu was robbed on his way to Dawn Island. The most notable items stolen from him were, Yoru, Wado Ichimonji, Dadao, Gryphon, Kaken, Shirasaya, Zanbato, Durandal, Terry Sword, Pretzel, Shotel, Bara Bara no Mi, Inu Inu no Mi: Model Nine Tail Fox, Hie Hie no Mi, Magu Magu no Mi, Shodai Kitetsu, Mera Mera no Mi , Goro Goro no Mi The World Government is restlessly attempting to track down and secure these extremely powerful Items, they currently seem to have all landed in Dawn Island. The New World is Coming. 2/2 12/15/2018 WEJ Daily Post 12/14/2018 + Weekly Notoriety Points Update #1 Daichi the Ruthless, Kozuki_Daichi and Ryan the Blood King CptRyan24 continue to rise in power, with little to no resistance. On top of the repeated threats to multiple individuals, they have been officially given a bounty of 25,000,000 a piece. They continue to develop an intricate plan to rule the seas, and would murder anyone to do it. The World Government has given us their first official statements on the matter, Haze, CodeNameJoker, Gorosei of the World - "The World Government will not be imposed by this new rising threat that plans to comprise the safety of the world. We will strengthen our forces and deploy more fleets to deal with this gruesome threat. For the safety of the world and for Justice!" with Dawn Island being the center of attraction, The King has also prepared a statement, Ru Kira, King of Dawn Island - "As king of Goa, to all my civilians and celestials, I bow that the situation is handled and taken care of. There is no threat, simply let them do their thing and they wont harm you. I keep my promise as king, and as protector of my island." 1/3 After Roronoa Jack Jitetsu's,「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 Bravado, He was moved to the 6th Floor of Impel Down. However, It is with heavy hearts to report that one of our writers was murdered in cold blood by Jack. His name was Jay Minamoto. Impel Down wardens are infuriated that they let this happen and told us that he "will be punished" - Sadi-Chan, Impel Down Chief Guard. With the help of a very secretive insider we have just received word that Wano-kuni, finally has come to complete peace! The Wano Crisis has officially ended The New Shogun have been appointed and the military is currently growing back to it's peak. However the entire country is still devastated from months of war and bloodshed, bodies have even been reported to still remain in the streets. However, the Shogun have still not opened the gates to Wano-kuni and it remains a closed off country. The Nomadic Tribe has reached the East Blue, and has already began murdering smaller tribal islands off, as corpses have been recently spotted in the sea. They claim to be looking for a man, but unfortunately no one survived to report the name. The World Government is eyeing the situation. "Help Ipponmatu find his goods!"A small campaign started by locals after Ipponmatsu arrived at Dawn Island. In tears he cried and asked every individual he came across, but with no luck. If you see his blades, The World Government has asked to hand it to them so they could deliver it to Ipponmatsu. The Nefertari Family has announced an alliance with The World Government! They claim that a correlation of powers must be created if they plan to survive the "upcoming onslaught". Experts predict that many more families may also be allying with TWG soon, for survival as well. 2/3 "WE WANT YOU", A New Campaign recently started by The Marines to drive up recruitment. This time however, it comes with a few more incentives. Weapons, Gear, Beli Salary and Robux are now up for grabs for the entirety of The Marines. If you do wish to join, Contact Haze, CodeNameJoker or Marcel Water, SenpaiJay. The Vinsmoke Family Head has died, and the family is up for grabs. Contact, 「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 to receive it free of charge First come, first serve. The World Government has officially planned Roronoa Jack Jitetsu 「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 , also known as "Snake" to be executed January 3rd, 2019 @ Marineford. Heavy Security is planned and no onlookers are allowed, it will be broadcasted via Kameko Den Den Mushi and available in public town squares around the world. A special will be posted immediately after. The New World is Coming. Stay tuned for a weekly Notoriety Points update! 3/3 12/15/2018 Weekly Notoriety Points Update #1, 1. Daichi the Ruthless, Kozuki_Daichi +100 (100) 2. Ryan The Blood King, CptRyan24 +100 (100) 3. Haze, CodeNameJoker +75 (75) 4. Marcel Water SenpaiJay +75 (75) 5. Ru Kiran+75 (75) 6. G_erald +50 (50) 7. Combaaay +50 (50) 8. Cornchipu +50 (50) 9. kono dio dead +50 (50) 10. BreezyShadowWolf +25 (25) 11. soreyx +25 (25) 12. manhib -65 (10) 13. Roronoa Jack Jitetsu 「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 -1495 (5) 12/15/2018 The Shadow Snake Pirates and the Roronoa Family have yet to say anything about Roronoa Jack Jitetsu,「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 turning himself in. When any of the members were asked, they simply said, "Don't question a man's ideals." 2 members of the Ancient and mysterious Roronoa family have been revealed to the world. Their names are Roronoa Jay Jitetsu, JayD_Snake and Roronoa Jiro Jitetsu, Jiro_Snake . All members were thought to be wiped out, however as we can see this is not the case. Additionally, the family and crew have officially declared war on The Great Alliance, ruled by Daichi the Ruthless, Kozuki_Daichi and Ryan the Blood King, CptRyan24. This comes after heated interactions and the controversy of SSP claiming they will "take over all of the East Blue" - Jack 「ロロノア Jack Jitetsu "Snake"」 while in Impel Down. With The Great Aliance also seeking to claim islands on the East Blue, they decided the only way they could get what they want is by emerging victorious in war. The Great Alliance has officially waged war on Donquixote Family, telling them that they will kill them the moment they step outside of The Goa Kingdom. This comes after heated exchanges between the two groups. The Donquixote Family was essentially being bullied until earlier today where members of the family responded with some verbal attacks of their own. The most notable aggressors between the two groups, Ryan The Blood King CptRyan24 and Zeriph, kono dio dead. The Marines are now ALSO getting involved, here's the official statement: Haze, CodeNameJoker "The World Government will send the Navy to support the Heavenly Yaksha Crew in their battle against the Great Pirate Alliance. We expect heavy losses in this war, but nonetheless. We will keep our alliance with the Warlord, distructor and restore peace back to the world and order." 1/4 Current wars: Roronoa + SSP vs The Great Pirate Alliance and The Great Pirate Alliance vs Donquixote Family + The Heavenly Yaksha Crew + The Marines In addition, the Seikatsu Family, led by Mael Seikatsu "Devilman", SeikaDragon is joining The Great Alliance. In other news, the portgas family is also allying with The Donquixote Family. No word has been given on whether or not they are also participating in the war. In other news, a secret recipe will be revealed that can restore 2/4's of a Heart! However, there is no shortcuts to what your aiming for! The creator of the recipe, A man by the name of Banban has set out a set of trials before individuals can unlock this recipe. However, he says it's very much worth it, especially if your aiming to obtain the Cook Trade. Ipponmatsu is offering a reward for his recovered weapons, he will be at The Grand Bazaar, in Foosha Village He didn't want to be more of a target so he won't reveal the reward in public. He does however hope that some people will step forward. The Nomadic Tribe Is heading farther and farther into the East Blue, currently approaching Goat Island. However it appears they have no idea where they are going, they've been turned around 6 times now. The World Government has prepared a defense all along the coastal waters ready to intercept. Combat is expected to start tomorrow afternoon. 2/4 12/17/2018 WEJ Daily Post 12/16-17/18 The Great Alliance continues to grow as yet another ally joins, however this comes with a twist. The Portgas Family, once allied with the Donquixote Family has broken their alliance to join The Great Pirate Alliance. Experts say it was the right move, yet a strange one. Pirates are known for their ideals and being fearless, yet joining the enemy is paramount to saying "If you can't beat em, join em". Nonetheless, TPGA is now considered as a great threat. However, the threat of TPGA has cause a rise in The World Government and The Marines. Here is yet another statement on the matter, Haze, CodeNameJoker, Gorosei of The World - "The World Government will protect the territories of the nation members that are affiliated with the government through daily patrols of Marine warships. Any threat to the nation islands will be the same as provoking the World Government, we will not take pity against those who wishes to challenge the authority of the World Government." Additionally, The World Government would like us to remind everyone that The Marines are recruiting, getting in early could secure you a high position, and a high salary and starting Robux bonus. Haze, CodeNameJoker has proposed to the world The World Government's Tables of Justice. It is a very intricate and in depth set of rules and guidelines for The World Government, it's member nations, and affiliated families to abide by. The rulebook however cannot be passed unless an official session is hosted and each and every one of the rules are voted upon. Thus, The 1st Reverie/Levely will be hosted. Official times and a location will come soon, and all member nations, and affiliated families are to join. The world scene is changing! The World Government's Tables of Justice: https://docs.google.com/document/d/18YMVAACfO2RmKk7vrlY2RpWIHCurcUfoux589wDcDaw/edit?usp=sharing 1/2 The World Government and It's affiliated member nations and families have concluded on the 1st Special Hearing! All of the Ordinances passed, However the vote was not unanimous. There were some parties that voted no to some laws, however were passed anyways due to majority vote. The entire world is now subjected under the laws voted on today. These laws were voted on by Donquixote Family, Phoenix Family, Yuri D., The Marine's Representative and Gorosei CodeNameJoker, Viola, soreyx and justinle1234. Again, the list of voted on can be viewed here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/18YMVAACfO2RmKk7vrlY2RpWIHCurcUfoux589wDcDaw/edit?usp=sharing. In other news, the Phoenix Family has broke away from The Great Pirate Alliance. A major ally for the TGPA lost into the wind. This news comes during The Special Hearing, and is just now being released to the press. Allied with The World Government, Experts assume that the Phoenix Family will aid in it's fight against them. A major step for the family as a whole. Phoenix Family Origins, After The war of the 4 Seas, Asahi D. Phoenix, a political figure and his family quickly rose to power and cemented their place in history claiming positions as newly appointed Celestial Dragons. The Phoenix Family is also known for having obtained a strange power, from which the origin is only known by members of the Phoenix Family themselves. This mysterious power allowed them to take advantage of the chaos during the war. Asahi and his family claimed over Fifty Two islands within the span of four days. Which gave them an immense amount of power and wealth. 2/2 12/18/2018 The unexpected occurs! Daichi Yasuke, otherwise known as Daichi the Ruthless Kozuki_Daichi , was captured by the marines in a battle late last night. The World Government collaborated with The Marines to set up an ambush. Daichi's ship was circled first and the others managed to slip out. The Marine used a Special Cannon to fire a Sea Prisim Stone Net over the ship and quickly board it. The crew aboard was either captured or killed, and Daichi was cuffed and taken away to a transport ship. However, the ship was unfortunately caught in a skirmish at sea, which resulted in it being shipwrecked. There were no survivors.Shortly after the death of Daichi Kozuki_Daichi , Ryan the Blood King CptRyan24 decided to disband The Great Pirate Alliance. This is an amazing and incredible victory for The World Government, and any other crews warring with the alliance! However, that fearsome power served as a deterrent on the seas, "without that massive coalition of power, the seas will descend into chaos again!" - Pauldom, A Marine Strategist Expert. The World Government however will not rest until the remaining cells affiliated with the alliance are crushed and defeated. And The Marines plan on suppressing the upcoming uproar and surge of piracy on the waters. Experts are particularly stunned at these events, The entire world is left in uncertainty. And the question still remains, will the conflict that was engaged by TPGA be carried over on the remaining crews by the victims? How will this all play out on Dawn Island? This event has not slowed down or halted the movement of The Great Power Struggle, it's only pushed it forward even more! The New World is coming. .